


Passing Notes

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Series: The Quartermaster [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Romance, M/M, Slice of Life, Steady being a pest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Privacy is a rare commodity in the GAR. All Tadhg wants is a chance to look over a personal message in peace.





	Passing Notes

Tadhg sat on the toilet in the stall of the communal fresher. He leaned back and braced a foot on the door. It was a habit formed by a lifetime of faulty latches and unobservant brothers. Once he was certain he had gotten as much privacy as he could reasonably expect in cramped shared living quarters, he pulled out the small folded piece of flimsi from where he had tucked it into his vambrace.

He turned it over in his hand and studied it for yet another time as if it might reveal some heretofore hidden secret.

On one side “ **TAIG** ” was written in neat blocky letters. Unfolding it revealed a message written in the same hand. He ran his finger lightly over the flimsi as he read.

> **Didn’t want to be a pest while you were working. I like you. Was hoping to get to know you better. If you’d be down, let me know when you take your meals. Maybe we could chat.**
> 
> **-Brass**

Tadhg didn’t even know when the cute pilot from the other day had managed to slip him the note. It had just appeared tucked into his clipboard. Since finding it he’d kept it hidden. He was torn between wanting to shred it and toss it down the fresher so that none of his squad could ever find it and wanting to keep it tucked close to him forever with an passion he knew was disproportionate to the value of the note.

 _Brass liked him_.

A loud bang on the stall door shocked him out of his reverie.

“Have you actually developed some mysterious digestive complaint, or are you just reading that note again?”  Tadhg flinched. Steady’s voice was as even toned as it ever was, but it seemed to echo louder off the fresher walls. He jerked upright and yanked the door of the stall open, carefully keeping the unfolded note pressed to his chest so that the contents couldn’t be read.

“Care to let the whole squad know?” he hissed.

Steady just rolled his eyes and gestured to the empty room.

“How did you know anyway?” Tadhg asked as he glared at the fresher door.

“I’m your sergeant. I know all.” Steady gestured to his temples and wriggled his fingers. He looked at the back of Tadhg’s Note. “He can’t spell your name.”

“No one can spell my name. He got it phonetically. Close enough.” Tadhg waved his hand a little to shoo Steady away from the door.

“So what does he want?” Steady asked leaning in closer.

“He was asking when I take my meals.” Tadhg bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

“Just that huh? I can see why you would be nervous about such a classified request. And are you going to tell him?”  Steady’s mouth was veering close to a smirk.

“Yes. Of course.” Tadhg tried to duck to one side to get away, but Steady blocked him by shifting his weight and stepping over slightly.

“I’m not gonna let you read it.” Tadhg tried to look stern. Judging by Steady’s reaction it wasn’t working.

“Gonna put that away first?” Steady asked and grinned openly as he pointed to Tadhg’s chest and the clutched note.

“Thanks,” Tadhg mumbled and hastily refolded it and tucked it away before he ducked out to try and find some new hiding spot to write his response from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that a few folks unfamiliar with traditional Irish names were unclear on how to pronounce Tadhg, so I thought I would let Brass help clear up the matter. It's said like tiger without the r.


End file.
